


With Google

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: When Ohno get's bored and decides to borrow Sho's laptop…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, the title is really lame, but I couldn't come up with anything better. Written for the [](http://sumwin-exchange.livejournal.com/profile)[sumwin_exchange](http://sumwin-exchange.livejournal.com/) for [](http://neko-kirin3104.livejournal.com/profile)[neko_kirin3104](http://neko-kirin3104.livejournal.com/). I wanted to combine both requests, but I guess the Jr days part just didn’t really work out :P

Ohno was in the greenroom and feeling very bored. He looked at his watch and sighed. Four more hours to waste till the share house filming at night. Normally he'd just have slept the day away but then he remembered his promise to get back to drawing this year. Sho was too busy reading his newspapers to be bothered about him. Not that he could complain though, Sho had a lot on his plate and Ohno knew it. He always found it ironic. Despite being the oldest and the 'leader', he was the most slack of them all. Most of the time anyway. Sho has his news caster job, Aiba does variety, Nino and Jun gets more dramas and movies then he does… Ohno looked up from the blank page of his sketch book and stared at the frowning Sakurai. His mind was completely blank so he put away the sketchbook. The drawings will have to wait till some other day.

 

Sakurai seemed to be completely absorbed in reading the newspapers now. His macbook was abandoned at the side, forgotten. Ohno walked over to Sho and jabbed his thumb at the laptop.

"Erm… can I borrow this for a while?"

"Sure" Sho replied without even looking up from his reading.

They're close like this, the five Arashi members. They don't share passwords with each other but they know them anyway. Most of the passwords at least. Like Sho's laptop password in this case. Ohno took a deep breath as he started up the web browser. His mind started wandering off once more. He must have blanked out for quite a while because the next time he noticed, Sho was calling out to him with a worried look on his face.

"Satoshi-kun? Is everything alright? You know my password don't you? Why are you staring at my computer like this?" Ohno rubbed his face in an attempt to snap out of his daze.

"Ah yes I know... Everything's fine... Eh... Do you need to use your laptop?" Ohno asked, face red with embarrassment.

"No no you can use it, I got my script for the movie to look at…"

"Ah..."Ohno frowned as he stared at the Google homepage, wondering what his next move should be.

He had only borrowed the laptop because Sho was not using it, but he hadn't actually thought of what to do on it. That was when he remembered his recent radio talk about Lady GaGa being the most searched name on Google. On pure whim, he decided to type in his own name into the search field. What happened after that could only be akin to a kid in a candy store. Ohno watched in amazement as his name appeared in the auto complete drop down list, AND details of him appeared in the sidebar before he even finished typing his name. _'Wah sugoi!'_ He scanned through the list of search results. From Wikipedia pages to various news articles... To fan fiction. Wait? Fan fiction?

 

It wasn’t the first time Ohno looked at content written by his fans online. A few years back he mentioned in interviews that he was reading fan forums with his new computer and it was the truth. But so far he had stuck with reading fan comments about his singing, his dancing, his acting… he'd stayed clear of fan fiction thus far. No less thanks to Nino's overly vivid description of a fic he came across online. Needless to say the experience left him a little…. scarred.

Curiosity got the better of him and Ohno clicked on the link. In it were lists upon lists of fic titles listed by pairing category. Ohno looked up at Sho, but Sakurai was too engrossed in reading his script to even notice. With an evil grin, Ohno started reading the very first fic in the Yama pairing category. 'PWP' - the warning label read.

'Huh what's that supposed to mean?' Confused, Ohno ignored the warning and read on. Ohno's face grew redder and redder as he read. No he wasn't an amateur at THOSE stuff, but…

For any fan girl reading the fic they'd probably be hyperventilating and squealing with excitement... But the problem was a lot, a lot worse for Ohno.

  
_Sounds of skin slapping on skin rang through the room as Ohno moved faster and faster. "Fuck Sho you have such a tight ass!"  
"Ughgg faster Satoshi! Faster!"_  


  
No, there wasn't any problem with the writing. Ohno didn't have a problem with fans writing such fics either... The problem was that he was in the same room as Sho while reading the fic AND his pants were getting tighter by the second. The problem was that unlike the fans who have only their imagination to rely on, he had been in the bath with Sho countless times and he knew just how wonderful Sho's butt looks like. The problem was that both of them have known each other for so long that the described scene was playing so vividly in his head over and over. He could also feel the beads of sweat rolling off Sho's muscular body. He could hear him moaning and crying out his name and taste the salty sweat as he bites into Sho's shoulders. No, the fic was perfect in every sense of the word. The problem was that he had zoned out again and now Sho was asking if he's alright.

"Satoshi? Are you alright? Why are you staring so intently at the black screen?" Ohno blinked only to see that the screen monitor had shut off after the extended period of non-usage.

"Ah... No no I'm fine. I was just... Just thinking about an idea for my art pieces."

"Ah souka..." Sho nodded, though he obviously didn't buy the explanation.

Ohno hurriedly closed the site. That was way too embarrassing, Ohno thought with a sigh. Thankfully mother hen Sho wasn't a busybody. He'd have no idea what to do if Sho caught him reading such a thing. Ohno took a deep breath to calm himself down as he headed to the toilet. Maybe he'll try out something in the recording later... But right now he had a different kind of problem to deal with.

\----------------------------------------

"Ninnnnnooooo!" Sho whined over the phone.

"Eh nani?" A puzzled Nino asked.

"Is there anything wrong between you and leader?" Sho asked.

"No... Not at all... Why are you asking this?"

"Don't lie to me Nino! Did you do something to piss leader off so much that now he comes running to me like a lost puppy in need of love or something?!!!"

"Ahhh... You mean the HnA recordings?"

"Yes what else!?!?!?" The five of them had just finished the share house SP recording earlier and one of the 'highlights' was Ohno's constant invasion of Sho's room.

"And it's not JUST what we saw today, or what was aired last time... There's been a lot more and it seems to get worst with each recording session we have together! What the hell is he trying to do? Declare to the whole world that we are gay and together?! That's not even true!" Sho sighed in exasperation.

Nino chuckled. "Trust me Sho, that was none of my doing. Directly or indirectly. What he's doing is entirely his own will." Nino declared, feeling a great sense of satisfaction for delivering the statement.

"You are of no help Nino!"

"Fine fine fine…"

"I'll just hang up if you can't help me with the problem."

"Tsk tsk tsk... Impatient aren't we?" Sho swore he could see Nino smirking on the other end. "First you should think back on when Oh-chan started behaving this way."

"Uh-huh…"

"Then from there think back on any actions from either of you that could have lead to this... Sudden outbursts of affection."

"Just how am I supposed to figure it out?"

"Then once you work out the problem, all you need to do is to nip the problem in the butt and then tada! Problem solved. I'm sure smarty pants Keio boy can figure it out..." With that, Nino hung up the phone.

"Huh? Just what the heck is that supposed to mean... And it's nip the problem in the bud... Not butt... Idiot..." Sho muttered under his breath.

With that he picked up his laptop and packed it into his bag. Just then the image of leader asking to borrow his laptop crept into his mind. Frowning at the memory, Sakurai opened his laptop and looked at the web browsing history. Ohno was certainly acting weirdly that day… could it be something he'd seen on the computer? _'When did leader use my laptop? Last month?'_

Sho scrolled through lists and lists of news and email sites - the usual stuff that he looked at. He was about to give up when the words Arashi fan fiction screamed at him. Sho slowly scrolled back up and clicked on the suspicious link.

\----------------------------------------

15 mins later…

The buzzing of Sho's cellphone brought Sho back to his senses. The call was from his manager. "Sakurai-san? Is everything ok? I've been waiting for you downstairs since 40 minutes ago…"

"Ah... Sumimasen! I'll come down right away! Please send me to leader's place."

"Ohno-san's house? Ah... sure... Is everything alright?"

"Yes yes there is no problem at all. I just wanted to have a drink with leader…" His manager kept giving Sho weird looks in the car, but said nothing about it.

It wasn’t strange for the Arashi members to visit each other, but the timing and circumstances were a little strange that night…

\----------------------------------------

Ohno was sketching when the doorbell rang. It was almost 3am already... Who'd come visit in the dead of the night? The doorbell sounded again, more urgently this time round. "Hai hai I'm coming!"

To say that Ohno was surprised to see Sho at his doorstep was a gross understatement. Not that the members of Arashi do not meet up in private. They do. But what they usually don't do is show up on each other's doorstep unannounced in the middle of the night. Even when Nino shows up to freeload he has the decency not to appear at 3am… (or maybe that's because they don't have dinner at 3am).

Ohno froze in the doorway unsure of how to react. There was the subject of his dreams for the past month standing in the doorway but he was unable to get a coherent sentence out of his mouth.

"Hey can you at least invite me into the house or something? It's cold out here ya know?" Sho chided.

"Ah sou desu ne…? Please come in…" There was an awkward silence as the two of them just stared at each other across the coffee table.

"Eh? Nande nande? Why did you suddenly decide to come my house?" Ohno enquired.

"Erm… because I just wanted to…?" Sakurai answered in an uncertain tone. "What were you doing anyway Satoshi-kun?"

"Eh… I was just… sketching…" Ohno replied hesitantly, face blushing red with embarrassment.

Sho's eyes were wide open with surprise as he took several seconds to process the information, before dashing into Ohno's study. Ohno's study room was flooded with things. Sho could barely find a path through the room. Art supplies were scattered all over the floor, as if an earthquake happened and everything fell off the shelves. Sketches were strewn all over the room as well. Some of it was more recent, but there were a lot of drawings from their junior days. Sho instantly recognized the sketch of them in Ohno's dorm room when he was in Kyoto doing stage plays. He remembered the both of them chatting in Ohno's dorm through the night. Just chatting about simple, non consequential things.

"What's wrong Sho?" Ohno asked as Sho was staring thoughtfully at the sketch. "Is there anything wrong with my drawing?"

"No but I just thought…"

"Thought what Sho? You are really acting very strangely today, are you alright?"

"I thought… you drew some… explicit things…"

"Eh?" Ohno's eyes widened in confusion. "What explicit things? I was just… thinking back on our junior days and decided to draw some memorable scenes…"

"Ah souka…" Sho's face turned red with embarrassment.

"Eh nande nande? Is there anything wrong with that? Why are you getting so red Sho?"

Sho closed his eyes and sighed, deciding to just get straight to the point. "You read it didn’t you?"

"Read what?" Ohno asked, confused.

"The fic! The… that fic… That porn fic..." Sho stammered. Now it was Ohno's face turning red.

"And you read it too didn’t you Sho?" Ohno asked in Enomoto's trademark smirk and seductive voice. _'Such a quick change of attitude'_ Sho thought, nodding wordlessly.

"Did you like it?" Sho nodded once more. Ohno hugged Sho, leaning close to his ear and whispering "I loved it too, shall we turn it into non-fiction tonight?" A grin slowly appeared on Sho's face as he returned and hug and replied:

"I'd love to my dear"


End file.
